This study is investigating the molecular genetic basis of familial pituitary tumors through linkage analysis of two kindreds. EBV-transformed cell lines are established by the tissue culture facility at CSMC, and hormones are screened at Harbor/UCLA, to detect occult disease and confirm the diagnoses.